Too Much Time On My Hands: The Detective Magician
by thisgirlscribes
Summary: DRABBLES Kaito, Kid, Conan and a few others come out of the woodwork in this edition of my muse's ramblings.
1. First Flight

**Disclaimer: **I own peanuts.

* * *

'…_he always wanted to be there for your first flight.'_ Kaito smiled at the bittersweet memory of his mother's voice, talking about his father and his regrets. His father had had so much more to teach him, so much more to show him. So much more to _be_ there for.

But he had been killed. _Murdered_. And he was never there for Kaito's first smoke-bomb appearance. Never there for his first disappearing-reappearing newspaper. Never there to commiserate with him over Aoko's frenzied mop chases. Never there for his first flight…

The wind was just right tonight, ruffling his hair with an icy caress. Perfect for her. He glanced over at the white-clad figure beside him, shorter and slimmer than he was, but every inch the phantom thief. She looked up and Kaito smiled, gesturing towards the open sky. She smiled back, her emotions visible and _glorious_ before she pulled up her poker face and, without any hesitation, jumped off of the rooftop.

_My dad wasn't there for me, _thought Kaito as he followed his unexpected apprentice, quickly gaining ground and soaring just behind her, _But I can damn well be there for her._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I like this one. The muse has some vaugue thoughts about the apprentice being Ayumi - yes, that came straight from that other really good fanfiction. Uh, **windows** or something like that... I liked the idea, so here were are.


	2. Another Bloody Newspaper

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts.

* * *

"He's on camera seven right now, sir- oh, hell, not _again_…"

"What's wrong?"

"He's got another bloody newspaper."

"…_another_? How did he get one in the first place? I thought I gave orders-"

"Yes, sir, you did. We stripped and searched him, dressed him in prison issue clothing and then after about fifteen minutes he just pulled the paper out of nowhere. We tried taking it off of him, but he just makes it appear again as soon as the guards get back to their posts. We've even tried _shredding_ the damn thing, and he just puts it back together again!" The camera operative ended on a piteous wail – it was obvious the poor man was at the end of his tether. "And he keeps on grinning at me!"

And right on cue, the teenaged Phantom Thief looked up at the camera, giving a blinding grin, causing the camera operator to yelp and send his chair rolling backwards.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yup, Kaito's gone and gotten himself caught. Or he's just sitting in a police jail cell for no apparant reason other than to freak out the camera operative. Which, considering Kaito, he could very well be doing just that.


	3. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **I own peanuts.

* * *

Sitting in the car with the window open, one hand clenched convulsively on his knee, Kaito tried in vain to not let the memories overtake him. There was a thin crescent of moon in the dusky sky and, with the rushing breeze through the open car window, he could almost… he was more homesick than he had ever been before at that precise moment.

He could almost feel the phantom weight of the top-hat on his head, could almost feel the pressure of the brim upon his forehead…

It was darker now, nearly full night, with an icy bite to the wind sending shivers down his spine. The effect was slightly spoilt by the glow of the streetlamps, but if he closed his eyes he could almost pretend he was hanging from his glider, exultant after a successful heist.

Further into the residential area, and the air was warmer with a hint of wood smoke, spoiling the illusion. Kaito opened his eyes and sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Short introspective short on Kaito after he gives up the mask.


	4. Pandora

**Disclaimer:** I won peanuts. No really, I did.

* * *

The thief stood on the roof, almost hidden in the shadows of the cloud-clad sky, holding his latest acquisition up towards the sky, waiting for the clouds to split and reveal the moon.

A sudden unexpected flash of brilliance and Sugaru hid his eyes from the blinding light. Peering between his fingers, he could just about make out the figure of the Kid, clothes cutting a dark outline against the brighter light that surrounded the thief. No, not surrounded…

The brilliant red glow _was_ Kid, beaming out from every inch of his exposed skin, lighting him from within like an incandescent firefly. The glow suddenly snapped off, the moon vanishing behind a cloud once more, and Sugaru found himself blinded, night vision gone in the aftermath of that unholy light.

When Hakuba could see again, Kid was still standing there, frozen and looking at the gem he held in his hands. The thief suddenly unfroze, letting out an exultant whoop as he threw his hat sky-high in jubilation. He crumpled backwards, laughing as the hat drifted down beside him. Kid held the gem up once more, letting the electric lights catch it, sending a rainbow out to dazzle the ground around him.

Hakuba could only stare as the thief laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This one is a little random - somewhere along the lines of a infective Pandora, mayhap? OR Kid could have just found the damn gem.


	5. King of Thieves

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts.

* * *

"You're a sneak-thief. _I _am a Kaitou. A Phantom Thief. You get in, get the target, get out, sometimes with extras. You're not noticed until the next morning when they realise their precious treasure is gone. I, on the other hand, send heist notes. I let them _know_ I'm coming. I tell them when, where, what and sometimes, if I'm feeling generous, _how_. Therefore, by your definition, I'm the better thief. Not by magic, not by reputation, but by skill. I purposely make my life difficult, _and I still succeed_."

The Kid reached into the middle of the dogpile easily, pulling out the black-shadowed thief by the scruff of his neck. Kid held him easily out of the reach of the taskforce members as he stood on a streetlight, and shook his head disapprovingly.

"My dear King of Thieves… A tip for you, when playing the Phantom Thief: _Don't_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **YgO crossover. Bakura feels insulted that somebody else is stealing the glory and decides to take a little for himself with somewhat... disastrous results. _Dogpile on the Bandit! No, wait, this guy is smaller. And- spiky?_


	6. One, Two, Three

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts.

* * *

Kid paused between jumping off of a streetlamp and pushing the button to activate his glider as he caught sight of a familiar face in the crown. A _very_ familiar face. Considering all the glaring he'd been doing at the man's picture lately, it would have to be.

So instead of opening his glider, he dropped straight down, landing in a light crouch before his target. He ignored the startle 'eep' of the woman beside the man and stood up, glad for the extra height his top hat provided as he loomed over the man before him.

"Kudo Yuusaku," he drawled, in a manner so unthreatening and blasé that Yuusuke paled and took a step back. Kid mirrored him, stepping forwards with a swirl of his cloak. The material settled around them, blocking out the sounds of the crowd and the roar of the police officers fighting their way towards them.

"I think you and I," he said lightly, his tone suddenly dropping to glacial impassivity, "Need to have a little… _talk_."

A twitch of the cloak, _one, two, three_…

The white material fell to the floor, empty.

They were gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was inspired by one _hell_ of an annoying plunnie that nearly killed my muse before I agreed to write it. And I blame it all on anonymous. No, really, go check out my LJ.


	7. Sleeping Conan I

**Disclaimer: **I own peanuts.

* * *

"Neh, Kogoro-Oyajisan?" Kogoro looked down at the tugging on his sleeve and saw Conan looking up at him pleadingly.

"Can I try?"

Kogoro blinked.

"Try what?"

"Can I try solving the case? It's just… I think I know who did it! And If I'm wrong, then you're here, right? You can tell me what I got wrong!"

Kogoro blinked again, and crouched down next to Conan. He'd always suspected the little gaki was bright. Maybe time to make a deal.

"Okay, shrimp. I'll let you solve this case-" Conan bounced gleefully, about to turn away, but Kogoro caught him by the shoulders.

"On one condition."

Conan stopped bouncing and tried to look curious, but there was an underlying wariness that just cemented the suspicions in Kogoro's mind.

"Stop holding yourself back, kid. I know your parents probably didn't know how to deal with a genius and you started hiding it, but you don't have to here. I may act a bit gruff, but I ain't gonna clout you for good grades. Okay?"

Conan looked at the floor, biting his lip. He looked thoroughly miserable and Kogoro wondered whether springing this on him now was the best idea.

"Oi, gaki?"

Conan looked up, still biting his lip.

"I- how did you find out? I- I thought I'd been so _careful_…"

Kogoro smiled. So that was what was eating at him, huh?

"Heh. You were. It's just that you're too good at it, kiddo. You're practically perfectly average."

"…oh."

Kogoro stood up, clapping Conan on the back.

"Don't worry about it! C'mon, time for Sleeping Kogoro's apprentice to make his first showing!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I finally get Conan in here. Woo. Kogoro can't be as stupid as he looks - probably punch drunk all the time, neh?


	8. Sleeping Conan II

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts.

* * *

Conan sat on the edge of the desk, his eyes closed as he narrated the tale of what happened. Occasionally, he would make reference to an object and Kogoro would demonstrate. Apart from that, though, he stood on the sidelines, watching the kid intently. It was kinda weird to see somebody else in the… well, 'Sleeping Detective' trance, as it were. Conan hadn't got it down pat though, as he faltered in his explanation once or twice, and his eyes kept flicking open to confirm the position of the people in the room.

Conan's deduction was spot on, and Kogoro told him as much when they got home. Ran chimed in with her approval as well, and Conan turned bright red at the unexpected praise. Kogoro figured that the boy had had some unpleasant experiences because of his intelligence in the past, and had almost certainly never been praised for it.

Actually, that probably explained why he hung around with the- whatwasit, those shounen tantei? Something like that- the other kids and Agasa so much. Kids weren't threatening to Conan and Agasa was old- _and_ he gave the kids their little badges. Kogoro scowled. If he ever saw Edogawa Fumiyo again, he was going to make sure they had a nice long talk…

Kogoro suddenly paled as he remembered how frightened Conan had looked when his mother appeared at the door that one time, and how quickly Conan had reappeared. Not even a day with his mother, who he hadn't seen in months. Kogoro cursed viciously under his breath. He'd been so eager to get the kid away that he hadn't taken the time to look at the boy properly, but he distinctly remembered the sheer horror on the kid's face and his reluctance to leave.

Dammit.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Kogoro thinks a little more.


	9. Two Kaitou

**Disclaimer: The peanuts are mine! _Mine_, I say!! Mine!!!!**

* * *

"My father is dead," whispered Kaito sounding oddly hollow, head hanging. "He died on stage eight years ago."

"Tcheh," spat Jackal. "You think we'd believe that old lie?"

"You don't understand," said Kaito softly, a wry smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He coughed and spat blood to the side, wrists tugging slightly at the bindings holding him to the wall.

"Did you never wonder why the eight years of separation?" Kaito asked. "Did you never wonder why he suddenly reappeared after all this time?"

Jackal looked at him, eyebrow cocked.

"I suppose you're going to tell me why," he sneered.

"Of course I am," said Kaito, suddenly looking up, his blue eyes blazing.

"My father is dead," he restated firmly. "But the Kaitou is not. I took up his mantle to find out the truth, and then to find revenge."

He grinned sharply, a flash of bloody red in his smile as Jackal blinked, then roared in anger.

"You!"

Gunshots sounded.

A blinding white flash.

Ad when the dust cleared, _Jackal_ was the one tied to the post, an implacable figure in white standing before him. The man was gagged needlessly – his head lolled to the side in unconsciousness.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kid knelt down before the camera broadcasting out to the police station and probably all the news channels on TV. One white-gloved hand came up and removed his hat, spiky hair springing free. The other removed his monocle.

Kaito looked at the camera with a sad smile, reaching off to the side, out of the lens angle.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Static.

Aoko Nakamori stared at the TV screen in numb shock, hot tears trickling down her cheeks.

**Author's Notes: **Jumps about a bit, but eh, the plunnie struck.


End file.
